Soilder
by Insanity Wonderland
Summary: Hunter and Jace Soilder are hunters and Mackenzie is a demon who just comes and goes. Hunter decides to go to a bar and she runs into some friends. If you could call them that. It's my first story ever so don't be to mean :) Dean/OC Cas/OC (probably Sam but i'm just not very good at writing him, or anyone really)


**My First story on this site :) **

"Would you turn that off?!" Jace asked, turning to face her friends.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." Hunter said. Mackenzie just stood beside Hunter. Jace glared at her sister before looking back to the dark blue laptop. "What are you doing anyway?" Hunter dropped down in a chair beside Jace and looked at the screen.

"Looking for a job, unlike you." Jace said. "you just sit there and do nothing all day."

"I do more than you!" hunter defended.

"drinking til you pass out doesn't count!"

Hunter looked at Mackenzie. "Come on Mack lets go." Mackenzie shook her head.

"I have to meet some _friends _for a meeting." Mackenzie said.

"Friends or demons." Hunter asked. Mackenzie just vanished. "why are we friends with her again?"

"'cause she helps us out." Jace said.

"Whatever, i'm gonna go to the park." Then she walked out the door. Jace sighed. _I bet she's gonna go get drunk again. _ She thought.

Jace couldn't have been more right.

**Hunter **

She sat at a table, wishing there was less people. But the place was crowded. Everyone was bumping into her and her drink was halfway empty by the time she got to the table. She drank what was left of it and went to get another one when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" The guy said helping her up. She looked at him and tried to smile.

"It's fine." She said. She couldn't help but think she'd seen him before. "Um, do you have a brother? Like a really _really_ tall brother?"

"Who are you?" Bar Guy (that is her new nickname for him :) ) asked.

"Hunter Knight." She said. _what was the guys name! _She thought. Then it hit her. Really, another guy bumped into her. She turned around. Yup, a really tall guy. _"so_ if your Sam ." she said. "Then you're." She pointed at Bar Guy, "Dean."

"what are you doing here?" Sam asked, he remembered her.

"Jace is looking for something, I dunno I don't pay attention to much of anything anymore." Hunter said.

"OH Hunter and Jace!" Dean almost shouted. "I remember you guys. You almost got Sam and I killed." Obviously he was still catching up on stuff.

"What have you guys been up to?" sam asked.

"Everything, come on Jace will be happy to see you guys."

**Jace **

She closed her laptop. Nothing. There was always something. But nope, not one single odd thing was happening. Which was odd itself. She moved her long, wavy bright (dyed) red hair away from her eyes and got out of the chair.

The door opened and Hunter walked in with two guys. Her first thought was _really Hunter. TWO _But her second thought was _Sammy 3. _"Hi guys." She said, trying, and failing not to be awkward.

"Hey Jace." All three said at once. Jace sat on the bed and Hunter jumped for her, hugging her.

"Is she drunk?" Jace asked.

"No i'm not. But i'm sorry." Hunter said. "for earlier." Jace was about to say something when Hunter's cell started ringing.

"Hello." Hunter said answering it.

_"Hunter, it's Mackenzie." _

"Hey, whats up?"

_"I don't have time for that! Listen i'm sorta trapped. And there's an angel here that wants to kill me." _

"What! where are you!"

_"Some old barn out of town." _

"we'll come get you, bye.."

Hunter hung up the phone and everyone was looking at her. "Mackenzie's in trouble."

**Yeah first story.. It was pretty stupid but it'll get better. (I promise :) ) Tell me what you think and i'll give you a cookie :D **

**(these are links to the pics of the girls if it doesn't show up as a link the copy& paste :) **

**** thumbs/1c/bf/girl,red,hair-1cbf8b5b5581fe4aa48e60fe8d98 5891_ Jace Soilder

gallery/pictures/lisa_shepherd_hair_highlights_ Hunter Soilder

iStock_ Mackenzie

yeah Ive never seen people do that but if you wanted to know how they looked :\


End file.
